Promiscuous
by azngirls3
Summary: Sakura goes to a bar for a karaoke contest and Sasuke comes in and sees her on stage. He comes up with a plan to ask her out. Why not sing with her? [in this story Sasuke and Sakura have never met][Sasuke is a bit OOC, deal with it][2ch oneshot]R
1. Chapter 1

**Promiscuous**

**A/N: My new two chapterfanficoneshot. Long word...anyways! I hope you enjoy! I'll put up next chapter as soon as I get lots of reviews!**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing in this story. Songs are Promiscuous by Nelly and part of Check Up On It by Beyonce.**

**Enjoy!**

Ino and Sakura are sitting in Sakura's bedroom thinking of what to do on a Saturday night. Yesterday was movie night. The mall is closed and it was to sold to go anywhere out in the movie.

"What about a club?" Ino suggests.

"I'm not getting drink." Sakura clears out.

"You don't have to. The Cherry Club is having a Karaoke contest tonight. You should enter, you 're good at singing." Ino says.

"Fine, since we don't have anything else to do." Sakura gives in.

Ino and Sakura changed into more "appropriate" clothes for a night at a club. Ino wore a tight light blue tang top that stopped right above her belly button and a short frilly blue skirt. Sakura wore a black halter top that ended in the middle of her rib cage area and short black shorts. On their feet Ino wore high heals made out of blue and clear material with blue ribbon that rapped up around part of her leg, while Sakura had simple plain black heals.

"Now that we look sexy let's go." Sakura says grabbing her car keys.

review review review review review review review review review review review review

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The owner of the now "noisy" (to him) cell phone flipped it open.

"What dobe?"

"Hey Sasuke! Shikamaru and I are going to Cherry. Are you coming?" came a voice through the cell.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke replies the hangs up knowing Naruto wouldn't have anything else useful to say.

review review review review review review review review review review review review

Once at the club Sakura and Ino sign up for the karaoke contest. So far the champion was this girl named Ami, but that was soon to change.

"Our next contestant is Sakura singing against Ami. Go ahead ladies!" announce the announcer.

"I'll go first, just so you know what you're up against. You can back down at anytime." Ami says to Sakura.

_What a stuck-up $#! _

Sakura leaned her face close to Ami's squinting her eyes threateningly, "Bring it on."

Ami's eyes looked scared for a moment before she retained her "I'm to good for you" composure.

"Hmph!" she said before walking on stage.

**(A/N: I don't know what song she's suppose to sing so I won't put it)**

When Ami finished her song only her friends and some guys clapped. The guys only clapped because she was pretty.

Sakura smirked, _Wait till they see me._

"Good luck, you'll need it." Ami says passing Sakura.

_Yeah right, _Sakura thinks.

Sakura walks up and sings her song **(A/N: I don't know what song Sakura will sing here so… yeah) **When she finished her song the entire club was clapping and cheering declaring Sakura the new champion.

"Next is Sakura, our new champion, against Ino." The announcer announced. Ino went first singing Bossy. She wasn't that good.

"Good job, Ino!" Sakura lied when Ino stepped off the stage.

"Thanks" she replied.

Sakura stepped up on stage and began singing her selected song, Check Up On It.

review review review review review review review review review review review review

Sasuke walks into the club eyes immediately resting on the singer on stage.

Sasuke thinks still looking at her while walking to a chair at the bar next to his friends.

"Hey man!" Naruto says raising his hand.

"Hn." Sasuke replies sticking out his hand for their handshake. Shikamaru just nods at him receiving a nod back.

"You looking at the chick on stage?" Naruto teases Sasuke seeing his eyes slued to Sakura.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke says to Naruto.

"Hey, why don't you go up against her? You're good at singing." Naruto says out of nowhere.

_Talk about subject change, _Sasuke thought. Then it hits him. Sasuke smirks, _I got a perfect idea._

"Ohhh boy you lookin like you like what you see

Won't you come over and check up on it…" Sakura sang swinging her hips and running her hands up and down her body finally finishing the song. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright, now that we're done with sign ups anyone want to come up and do a last minute challenge?" the announcer asked.

Sasuke stood up and walked on the stage "I'll sing" Sasuke says.

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter is when they sing. R&R peoples! I would put the next chapter in one chapter but... number one I didn't really feel like it number to this might have ended up up as one freakishly long oneshot.**

**And I'm in the middle of writing my next chapter for I Want a Brother! So be calm. Next chapter WILL come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed, put me on favorites and on alerts. It makes me feel so good! But please, more people please feel free to leave reviews, I like hearing what other people think.**

**Now on with the story! Oh and don't forget to read my other fanfic I Want a Brother!**

**Review**

**Promiscuous part 2**

"I'll sing" Sasuke says.

_He is so hot, _Sakura thinks looking at him.

"Ok, I'll need your name and the name of the song you're going to sing." The announcer said.

"I was hoping we could do a duo." Sasuke says looking at Sakura with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is a contest. You can't really-" the announcer got cut off.

"It's ok, I'll agree with a duo." Sakura says looking at Sasuke, "What song do you want to sing…uh"

"Sasuke" he finished "My name is Sasuke, and I'll just start off. I think you'll catch on." He smirked.

"Ok." Sakura said grabbing one of the mics as the announcer announced the names.

Then the music started, **(A/N: first part ended up switched)**

"Do I turn you off?" Sasuke started.

"Nope"

"Didn't think so" he smirked.

"How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy

You don't haveta play about the joke

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke" Sasuke sang facing Sakura.

Sakura caught on with the song, "If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right

If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light" Sakura began to swing her hips.

"You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night"

Sakura begins to dance getting into the song making gestures that went with the lyrics.

"You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it"

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand" Sasuke began moving a little to the music pulling one hand to his chest then gesturing it to Sakura. "I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent"

"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute"

"Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want" Sasuke began moving closer to Sakura.

"Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?"

"Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need"

"Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?"

"Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute" Sakura winked at Sasuke.

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come through"

"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"

"They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down"

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health"

"I want you on my team"

"So does everybody else."

The club began to cheer then quieted down again as the next verse started

"Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want"

"Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?"

"Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need"

"Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?"

"Don't be mad, don't get mean"

"Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean"

"Don't get mad, don't be mean"

"Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on" Sakura danced extremely close to Sasuke.

"I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on" Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Bring that on"

"You know what I mean"

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things" Sasuke backed up playfully while smirking.

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say" Sakura slid her hands up her body and through her hair seductively.

"It's okay, it's alright

I got something that you gon' like"

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash"

"Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want"

"Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait"

"Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need" Sakura couldn't take it. She kept dancing till she was almost touching Sasuke.

"Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more" Special effects made Sakura's voice echo at the last two words. Once the song ended Sakura and Sasuke were panting.

The entire club was cheering, whistling, throwing bottles of Champaign, flowers and underwear…eh? Anyways the whole club loved them.

Sakura and Sasuke smiled at each other before Sasuke leaned into Sakura's ear.

"You, know" he whispered "I only did this to ask you out tomorrow. So, will you?" Sasuke looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes.

"After that song do you really think I'd say no?" Sakura replied. Sasuke chuckled a bit. His smile turned into a frown though, once he noticed his fan girls charging at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says.

"Yeah?" Sasuke says beginning to turn ready to sprint for his life.

"I have fan boys and they're running this way." Sakura says scared. Sasuke looks to his right seeing a giant group of boys charging along side of his fan girls.

"RUN!" they both yelled running out of the club.

Sakura and Sasuke spent the rest of the night laughing in the park avoiding fan clubs before carefully walking back to the club to pick up their cars.

"See you tomarro, right?" Sasuke said hugging Sakura.

Sakura hugged his back snuggling her head into his chest, she didn't know why but she felt safe, comfortable, and secure in his arms even though she had just met him. It was like she was meant to be there."Of course" she replied.

That night was the beginning of one beautifully rare relationship that would no doubt last forever.


End file.
